Kaitokun and Mikuokun
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Kaito yang sedang berduaan saja dengan Miku, pacarnya tersayang, tiba-tiba saja diganggu oleh kedatangan Mikuo, kakak kembar Miku yang sister-complex, yang kelihatannya sangat membenci Kaito. Perang merebutkan Miku pun dimulai! KaiMikuKuo, OOC, no Yaoi!


**Warning: OOC-Mikuo, Shisukon-Mikuo, BaKaito, Too-innocent-Miku  
**

**Kaito-kun to Mikuo-kun**

**oXxXxXo**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha dan beberapa perusahaan lainnya  
**

**oXxXxXo**

Hari natal.

Adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Shion Kaito. Karena hari ini, ia akan merayakan natal bersama sang pacar, Hatsune Miku. Dan di rumah Miku sendiri, tentunya.

"Eto… Miku-chan…" panggil Kaito.

"Ya, Kaito?"

"Itu…" Kaito menunjuk keluar jendela kamar Miku dengan canggung. "… Siapa?"

"Eh?" Miku pun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Kaito tadi. Saat Miku menoleh ke arahnya, orang yang ditunjuk itu tampak terkejut. "Kuo-kun?" tanya Miku heran. "Sedang apa Kuo-kun di luar sana?"

"Mi-Miku-chan!" Cowok bernama 'Kuo'―yang lebih tepatnya, bernama asli 'Hatsune Mikuo'―itu tampak panik. "O-Onii-chan nggak ngintip Miku-chan kok! O-Onii-chan cu-cuma… Eto… Ano… Nge-death glare si manusia biru ini!" sambungnya dengan panik sambil menunjuk Kaito.

_'Ketahuan banget bohongnya!'_ batin Kaito, cengo.

"Oh, begitu…" Miku dengan polosnya mempercayai ucapan Mikuo. "Masuk saja, Kuo-kun. Di luar dingin 'kan?" ujarnya lagi, tersenyum manis.

"I-iya…" Mikuo lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu melalui jendela tempat ia mengintip Miku dan Kaito tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Kaito, Kuo-kun. Akan kubawakan cemilan." Miku lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya, meninggalkan Kaito dan Mikuo berdua di dalam kamar.

"Hai~!" respon Kaito riang.

Tap tap tap

Klek!

"Kau…!" panggil Mikuo, tepat setelah Miku keluar.

"Eh? Ya?" Kaito menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah inosen.

"Siapa dan sedang apa kau di kamar Miku-chan! ?" tanya Mikuo kesal sembari mencengkram kedua bahu Kaito. "Berduaan saja lagi!"

"Ah?" Kaito memiringkan kepalanya sebentar. "Saya Shion Kaito, pacar Miku-chan!" jawabnya bangga. "Kakak kembar Miku-chan ya? Mikuo 'kan?" tanya Kaito kemudian, bertubi-tubi dengan polosnya. "Miku-chan suka bercerita padaku tentangmu loh! Salam kenal, Kakak ipar!" Ia lalu tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Mikuo.

Plak!

Mikuo menepis tangan Kaito dengan kasar. "Pacar! ?" tgeramnya, semakin kesal. Terlihat background berapi-api di sekitarnya. "Dan jangan memanggilku 'kakak ipar'! Kau lebih tua dariku 'kan! ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ehehe…" Kaito nyengir inosen. "Cuma lebih tua dua tahun. Gapapa 'kan~" katanya, kelihatannya ngeles.

"… Mati saja kau…" gerutu Mikuo pelan―nyaris tidak terdengar―sweatdropped. "Lagipula, kenapa orang sepertimu bisa menjadi pacar Miku-chan! ? Hah! ?" tanyanya kesal, nggak rela Miku-chan-nya tersayang menjadi pacar seorang (Ba)Kaito.

"Hah?" Kaito balik bertanya dengan polosnya.

"… Hmm…" Mikuo tampak berpikir sebentar. Tiba-tiba, ia menunjuk keluar jendela dan berkata, "Ah, itu ada ayam lagi ngejar aisu terbang!"

"Mana! ?" Kaito pun langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Mikuo tadi dan bertanya dengan nepsongnya. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar seperti permata di etalase -?-, air liurnya juga mengalir deras bagai air terjun Niagara.

Sementara Kaito sibuk mencari-cari ayam yang sedang mengejar aisu terbang tersebut, Mikuo tampak sedang memasukkan suatu bubuk―yang sepertinya selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana―ke dalam minuman Kaito.

"Nggak ada~" gerutu Kaito kecewa.

"Wah, maaf ya. Sepertinya tadi aku salah lihat," Mikuo tersenyum penuh maksud ala Kamui Gakupo pada Kaito. Lalu ia menyodorkan minuman Kaito tadi. "Ini minumanmu. Cepat diminum, nanti keburu dingin loh."

Kaito mengambil cangkir tersebut, "San—" Ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat ada sesuatu berwarna putih yang mengambang di atas minumannya. "―kyu…" lanjutnya dengan wajah pucat._ 'A-apa ini! ?' _pikirnya kaget dan ngeri.

"Hei, hei," panggil Mikuo, masih tersenyum misterius. "Tenang saja, itu cuma ketombe kok, bukan obat tidur."

"Jadi ini obat tidur! ?" tanya Kaito yang kemudian meletakkan kembali minumannya di atas meja. "Untung belum kuminum!"

"Cih! Keceplosan!" seru Mikuo kesal.

"Kau…!" Kaito menunjuk Mikuo dengan lebaynya, mulai kesal. "Kenapa sih, kaya'nya dari tadi kau ingin mencelakaiku! ?" tanyanya.

"Dengar ya," ucap Mikuo, beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku nggak rela orang nista dan bego sepertimu menjadi pacar Miku-chan!" jawabnya tegas. "Padahal…" Mikuo mulai bercerita. "Padahal, dulu aku sudah berjanji kalau aku akan selalu melindungi Miku-chan!"

"…" Kaito cuma diam dan menonton 'drama monolog' itu sambil memakan pop corn yang diambilnya entah dari mana.

"Miku-chan adalah adik perempuanku yang manis dan cantik, juga baik hati, rajin menabung, rajin ibadah, bla bla bla…" Mikuo mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menatap tajam Kaito. "Tapi sekarang…"

"Ng?"

"… Dia malah menjadi pacar seorang cowok lembek sepertimu! Aku nggak sudi! Tidak akan kurestui hubungan kalian! Tidak sah!" Mikuo kemudian ngamuk plus mencak-mencak gaje. Dia pun mulai mengacak-acak rambut turquoise-nya.

"Tunggu," sela Kaito curiga. "Kau—Jangan bilang kau… Sister-Complex! ?" tanya Kaito seraya menunjuk Mikuo sambil didramatisir. (BGM: JEJEEE—NG!)

"Nani ka! ?" tanya Mikuo kesal, tersinggung―walaupun memang itu kenyataannya. "Siapa yang kau bilang shisukon! ? Hah! ?" Ia lalu menarik syal biru kesayangan Kaito dan men-death glare-nya.

"E-eh?" Kaito semakin bingung. "Kau memang sister-complex 'kan? Ha-habisnya, tadi kau—"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara!" bentak Mikuo. "Kubunuh kau nanti!"

Klek!

Pintu kembali dibuka.

Spontan saja, Kaito dan Mikuo langsung melihat ke arah tersebut. Tampak Miku―yang dengan senyum manisnya―yang sedang membawa nampan dengan tiga piring cake di atasnya.

"Kaito, Kuo-kun, ini cemilan—"

Ucapan Miku terhenti begitu melihat Mikuo yang sedang menyiksa Kaito-nya.

"―nya…"

"Mi-Miku-chan! ?"

"Kyaaa!" jerit Miku histeris. "Kuo-kun! Apa yang Kuo-kun lakukan pada Kaito! ?" Miku pun buru-buru meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Kaito dan Mikuo, hendak menyelamatkan pacarnya tersayang.

_'Miku-chan, kenapa kamu selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat sih! ?'_ batin Mikuo pasrah. "M-Miku-chan, i-ini…" Mikuo menujuk Kaito dengan tangan gemetar, melepaskan Kaito. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, membasahi pelipisnya.

"Kuo-kun pasti sedang menyiksa Kaito! Iya 'kan! ?" tanya Miku sedikit membentak, menarik Kaito dari Mikuo dan memeluknya.

"Mi-Miku-chan…" ujar Kaito pelan, berusaha menenangkan Miku.

"Ukh…" Mikuo tersenyum kecut. "I-ini nggak seperti yang sedang kamu bayangkan, Miku-chan!" kilahnya panik, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Onii-chan cuma… Eto… Sedang main kartu dengannya kok! A-ahaha!" lanjutnya lagi sambil tertawa garing.

"Oh… Sedang main kartu toh…" ujar Miku, menghembus nafas lega. "Tapi, kalau kalian sedang main kartu…" Miku mulai curiga, teringat sesuatu. "Mana kartunya?" Cewek manis itu pun menatap tajam Mikuo.

_'Oh, damn!'_ batin Mikuo. Rasanya, ia ingin sekali menjedotkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok atau tiang listrik.

"Miku-chan," panggil Kaito lembut seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Miku. "Kami sedang main kartu tanpa kartu kok. Makanya, tolong jangan marahi kakakmu, Miku-chan." Kaito tersenyum kecil pada Miku, berusaha meyakinkannya.

_'Shion…'_ Mikuo terpaku. Padahal, tadi ia sudah bersikap kasar pada Kaito. Tapi Kaito sendiri malah membelanya. Mengharukan sekali…

"Eh? Begitu ya?" Miku memiringkan kepalanya. Sempat bingung juga pada awalnya. Tapi toh, akhirnya ia juga mempercayai ucapan Kaito sang pacar. Tipe orang yang polos dan gampang dibohongi ya…

Miku menundukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf pada Mikuo. "Go-gomennasai, Kuo-kun! A-aku kira tadi—"

Tersenyum kecil, Mikuo mengelus-elus kepala Miku. "Daijoubu," responnya. "Kamu 'kan adik kesayanganku."

_'Sebenernya sih, karena kamu yang bener… Aku tadi mau menyiksa pacarmu-yang-tidak-kurestui itu…'_ batin Mikuo, membuatnya merasa sangat malu saat mengingat kejadian itu tadi.

"Arigatou, Kuo-kun..." Miku tersenyum. Lalu dia memeluk Mikuo.

Kaito… Mungkin dia—sedikit—cemburu melihatnya. Tapi, dia bukan tipe orang yang cemburuan seperti Mikuo. Lagipula, Mikuo itu 'kan kakak Miku sendiri. Wajar saja kalau ia memeluknya.

"Oh iya," Miku lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kaito, Kuo-kun, ayo kita makan cake-nya! Kemarin, aku membelinya dari Kasane Cake Store loh!" ujarnya riang sambil mengambil kembali nampan yang tadi dibawanya. "Aku juga membeli ice cream cake untuk Kaito!" Miku menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada Kaito.

_'Shion itu―Dia… Dingin-dingin gini makan ice cream cake! ?' _pikir Mikuo kaget, jawsdropped.

"Hai~!" respon Kaito riang seraya berjalan mengikuti Miku.

"Hei, Shion." panggil Mikuo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito heran.

"… Untuk kali ini saja, aku berterima kasih padamu." ucap Mikuo, membuang mukanya dari hadapan Kaito.

"Hehe… Sama-sama…" Kaito tertawa kecil. _'Mikuo… Menarik juga dia…'_

"Ah, Kaito dan Kuo-kun…" Miku menatap Kaito dan Mikuo bergantian. "Sepertinya… Kalian bisa menjadi teman ya?" tanyanya, tersenyum kecil.

"Eh?"

"Kulihat, kalian sudah akrab. Semoga kalian selalu akur ya!"

"Ya." respon Mikuo sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ya… 'Semoga'…" timpal Kaito, meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, tersenyum kecil.

**-Di depan Kediaman Shion-**

"Selamat natal, Miku-chan," ucap Kaito lembut. "Maaf, aku nggak bisa memberi hadiah padamu…" Kaito lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung.

"Daijoubu desu yo," respon Miku. "Kaito merayakan natal di rumahku… Bagiku, itu adalah hadiah natal terindah."

"Eh?"

Cewek berkuncir dua itu berjinjit, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengecup pipi kiri cowok berambut biru itu.

"Eh! ?" Wajah sang Shion pun memerah.

"Itu hadiah natal dariku," kata Miku sambil tersenyum manis pada Kaito. "Merry christmas, Kaito."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, Miku berlari kecil meninggalkan Kaito—yang masih terpaku pada kecupan hangat tadi—sendirian di depan rumahnya.

"… Miku-chan…" gumam Kaito pelan sambil memegangi pipi kirinya. "Arigatou ne…"

"Shion—Kau…"

Kaito merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia pun menoleh ke atas pohon, asal suara mengerikan tadi. Dan tampak Mikuo yang sedang menangis dengan tubuh gemetar. Bukan menangis karena takut atau terharu, tapi karena cemburu. Oh, tak lupa death glare spesial ala Hatsune Mikuo.

"Mikuo! ?" Wajah Kaito yang tadi merah, kini mulai terlihat pucat.

Hup!

"Kau… Pengkhianat!" Mikuo lalu melompat turun dari atas pohon tersebut dan berlari mengejar Kaito yang tak berdosa.

"Hugyaaa!" teriak Kaito ketakutan seraya berlari menghindari amukan Mikuo.

"Kembali kau! Dasar pengkhianat!" seru Mikuo yang membawa sebuah katana pajangan dari rumahnya. "Jangan pernah dekati Miku-chan lagi!"

"Gyaaa! Miku-chaaan! Tolooong!"

Sementara itu, Miku yang sudah berada nun jauh di sana…

"Eh?"

Gadis berambut turquoise panjang itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan heran. "Tadi ada yang memanggilku ya? Atau hanya perasaanku?"

**-Owari-**

**Bagi yang merasa pernah merasa fanfic ini, maklum saja. Jalan ceritanya Sei ambil dari fanfic Sei yang judulnya 'Shisukon' -numpangpromosi-  
Di sini, ada sedikit perubahan dari yang aslinya =w=a**

**Tadinya sih, mau pake pair GakuLukaLuki, karena Luki cocok jadi peran kakak yang shisukon XD -digampar Luki-  
Tapi, karena Sei pikir Miku-chan lebih inosen, jadinya pair KaiMikuKuo deh =w=**

**Yosh! Merry christmas, minna-san! XD  
**


End file.
